Live Fast
by Havok44
Summary: When she saw he wasn't around anymore, Katsuki simply left the thoughts of him in the back of her mind. He wasn't cut out to he a superhero, and she was glad he accepted it. She just didn't know that being a hero could be done differently.
1. Venue

**Band Deku A.U., with Fem!Bakugou just because there aren't enough of them. Enjoy**

**_xXx_**

The night was warm, and the huddled group of people, all waiting in a line, stunk of one thing or another. Katsuki Bakugou, student of U.A. and short tempered as all of hell combined, wanted nothing more than to just go home, take a shower and sleep. She hated places like this, but seeing as how Aizawa needed an excuse to be here, it didn't seem like she had a choice. And neither did the rest of 1-A.

"Aizawa Senei, are you sure that bringing us here is crucial to our education? This seems like nothing more than a venue for music." Iida Tenya, the tallest of the class and most uptight, questioned. Katsuki begrudgingly agreed; how was getting into some shitty multi-band concert going to teach them anything about being heroes? Luckily, Aizawa quickly answered

"I doubt it, but in the chance that any of you decide to go underground, it's best to know certain people. My intel guy is either one of the band managers, or member, but nevertheless, he gets me info that I need." Aizawa explained.

"Of course! Thank you for clarifying, sensei!" Aizawa simply hummed in response, 1-A agreeing as well.

The large line began to move forward.

"I don't see why we have to attend. when that shitty half 'n half got to go home!"

"Todoroki's father pulled him out of this. Something about training. But he's gonna be missing out!" Kirishima oh so annoyingly said.

"Hmph, right. Lucky bastard." Katsuki muttered under her breath. Aizawa stepped ahead of his class, pulling out a wad of cash, and payed for their entrance. Everyone began packing into the large venue, which luckily had enough room to move about freely without pressing up against anyone.

"I think this should do us some good, ribbit. We're still teenagers after all." Tsuyu said, earning an agreeing hum from Iida.

"I have to agree. And it would be nice to hear some original music. I wonder what kind we'll get." Jirou said. Aizawa looked around, trying to spot anyone familiar, his eyes landing on his target.

"All of you stay together. I'll be right back." With that, he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"I hope this doesn't last too long..." Ochako said, looking around nervously. Someone went up on stage, and began hyping the croud, calling out the first band of the night. The brunette groaned. "...Me and my big mouth."

**_xXx_**

Maybe it was the atmosphere in the venue, or maybe the ammount of weed and DMT in the air, but most of 1-A were enjoying themselves completely. Iida even left his glasses behind to join a mosh pit that had formed by the third band. Eventually, Aizawa returned, looking somewhat disgruntled.

"I was held up. Where's everyone else?" Tsuyu pointed at the crowd standing in front of the stage, cheering and shouting and pushing up against one another. "You've gotta be kidding me..." He groaned, dragging a hand down the side of his face.

"They'll probably come back when the show's over. But who knows how long that'll take, ribbit." Aizawa sighed and leaned back against the wall they waited by, looking at rhe crowd and sometimes spotting his students. Eventually, the band on stage left, and the hype-man returned.

"Alright alright alright! You all having a good time!?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Well, here's the last band of the night folks! Give it up, for _Warsaw_!"

'That's kind of morbid...' Katsuki thought. 'Probably for shock value though.'

Three members came up on stage, the bassist with jet black hair and several piercings, each designed to look like staples. The drummer and guitarist caught the 1-A students off guard, as they were none other than Todoroki Shouto, and Denki Kaminari, respectively.

"W-what the shit!?"

"Well, this is unexpected, ribbit." Tsuyu deadpanned. Ochaco gasped with a smile, eager to see her classmates' skills.

The heavily pierced one grinned and nodded to Shouto, who began playing The drums bounced around the walls, silencing everything until Denki and the bassist started playing fast and loud. Almost a minute passed before the bassist leaned into the mic.

"The introduction's not usually this long. I think the singer's in the toilet." A mop of green hair pushed through the crowd, managing to get through the mosh pit before climbing up on stage with a joint in his mouth. Katsuki felt her eyes go wide as he turned around, revealing his face to the crowd, who only cheered louder.

"Deku!?" The bassist leaned away from his mic, but his displeased words were barely picked up by the mic.

"Where 'ave you been, you twat!?" Deku flipped him off before grabbing the mic, jumping up and down for a few seconds before shouting into the mic.

_I don't want to live_

_To be thirty-four_

_I don't want to die_

_In a nuclear war_

_Go on out_

_Get some more_

_Go on out_

_To the bar, the market or the liquor store_

_I don't want to live_

_To be forty-three_

_I don't like_

_What I see going on around me_

_Go on out_

_Get some more_

_Go on out_

_Get fucked up and pass out on the floor_

_Go on out_

_Get some more_

_Go on out_

_To your favorite liquor store_

_Go on out_

_Don't worry about it any more_

_Go on out_

_Get fucked up_

_I don't know what for_

_I don't want to live_

_To be fifty-seven_

_I'm living in hell_

_Is there a heaven?_

_Live fast, die young_

_Live fast, die young_

_Live fast, die young_

_Live fast, die young_

Katsuki watched on, mouth agape and eye twitching.

_'His voice... What the hell, Deku!?'_

Deku took a mock bow before grabbing a guitar, a Gibson Les Paul, and going back to the mic.

"Alright. Ever fallen in love? Maybe with someone you shouldn't have?" He nodded to his bandmates, and they began playing. Katsuki watched as he played with passion, thrashing around and headbanging. Suddenly, he looked up, and his bright green eyes locked on to hers for what felt like minutes.

_You spurn my natural emotions_

_You make me feel I'm dirt and I'm hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you and that's worse_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

_I can't see much of a future_

_Unless we find out what's to blame, what a shame_

_And we won't be together much longer_

_Unless we realize that we are the same_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_You shouldn't have fallen in love with_

_You disturb my natural emotions_

_You make me feel I'm dirt and I'm hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I'll only end up losing you and that's worse_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

_Fallen in love with_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

Ochako, Tsuyu, Momo, Toru, and Aizawa, the only ones that didn't bother to jump into the crowd, looked at Katsuki, feeling some tension building.

"Um... I think that was meant for you?" She couldn't bring herself to say anything back. She knew that song was about them, but the way he said it...

_He was mocking her_.

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, smoke beginning to come out.

"You fucking bastard!" She stomped forward, Aizawa not being able to stop her, and got into the crowd. Before she could get halfway through, another song began, and the mosh pit sprung to life.

"Um, Aizawa sensei, should we help her?" Aizawa crossed his arms and thought for a cool minute.

"Hmm... nah." He smirked and watched as the explosive student was swallowed up and tossed around the pit.

**_xXx_**

As the venue began to clear out, and all of 1-A regrouped, Katsuki seethed quietly in Aizawa's capture weapon, shaking in pure rage. Denki and Shouto walked up with their bassist, Deku nowhere in sight.

"Todoroki, Kaminari, I should expel you myself for this, but seeing as how I can't stop you from being your age, I'll let you off with a warning." They both nodded, ans Aizawa turned to their bassist. "Thanks again for the info, Dabi."

"No problem." He patted Shouto's back. "I gotta get going. Izuku needs a ride home." Upon hearing the name, Katsuki began to struggle more, nearly pulling her arm out before Dabi left. Aizawa couldn't help but grin.

"You don't seem to like that kid so much. I wonder why?" He chuckled.

"He's probably her ex boyfriend or something!' Denki said, earning some laughter from the rest of the class, and a death glare from Katsuki. 'Worth it!'

"That seems about right. She looked about ready to rip his head off." Momo looked at the, still very royally pissed off Katsuki, and chuckled nervously. "Unless there's another reason for it?"

Aizawa hummed for a second, no longer paying attention to his students banter, and instead thought about the information Dabi had given him.

"Alright, you can go home now, but don't mess around. It's still dangerous out. And Bakugou," She glared at him. "Behave or you're expelled." That seemed to dissipate some of the anger she had, as she calmed down enough for him to release her.

"Now then, I'll see you all on Monday. Good night." His students said their goodbyes, watching as he left before turning to look at Bakugou.

"So, do you wanna tell us about him"

"FUCK OFF!!"

**_xXx_**

**Songs used:**

**Live Fast Die Young by _Circle Jerks_**

**Ever Fallen In Love by _The Buzzcocks_**


	2. Up The Continental In The Rental

**Songs used in this story belong to their rightful owners and all that.****For the sake of the story, none of the songs used ever existed**, **unless stated otherwise.**

**Reviews and plot/music requests are encouraged****, though won't always be accepted.**

**_xXx_**

Izuku smiled as he hugged his adoptive sister, and laughed when she pretended to bite his shoulder. She laughed as well and pulled away from him, smiling warmly at him. She had changed from when he first met her, and he couldn't be happier about that

Toga had been abandoned by her parents early on. They labeled her a 'demon child' because of her behavior, and painfully obvious sadism. She found herself standing alone one day, in the middle of a market. Hours passed before the crippling realisation hit her, and she was forced to do less then moral things to survive. The dark, sadistic side to her had begun to grow and slowly consume her,

She would've been completely lost, if it wasn't for Izuku.

He had found her by chance, and showed her kindness she'd only ever dreamed of. He brought her home, and present her to his loving mother. Inko didn't hesitate to take her in, despite her strangeness.

"Be careful you two. Call me if anything happens. And Dabi, please take care of Izuku?" Inko fussed as she worried over her son with prideful tears in her eyes. Dabi, bass player and manager for the band, smiled at Inko.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. It's only a small tour. We're not leaving Japan, **yet**." He chuckled. Izuku chuckled and slung his backpack over his shoulder before stepping out the apartment, and running towards the stairs.

"Alright, we gotta go! I'll give you a call soon, mom!"

"Please be careful you two!"

"Come back soon Izuku-kun!"

As they made their way down to their band van, they caught sight of their other two bandmates, Shouto and Denk, who had a small horde of other teens spying on them.

"Hmph, not very subtle." Dabi placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Izuku sighed, somewhat amused and shook his head.

"Who are they anyway?" Izuku asked as he tossed his backpack into the back seat. "They seem nice."

Denki glanced over. "Bunch of classmates. They saw us last week at the venue."

"They've been bothering us about it all week too. I think one of them knows you, Midorya." Izuku looked over at the poorly hidden group and squinted.

"Eh? Wait, Isn't that-" His brain immediately screeched to a halt as he locked eyes with one of them, and panic filled his system. "We gotta go, now!"

"Wait, we just-" Denki had no time to finish as he, along with Shouto and Dabi, were shoved into a van After several seconds, Dabi was in the drivers seat, turning the engine on and gripping the steering wheel.

"Up the continental in the rental!" The ravenette chanted as he started the van, looking back and going wide eyed at the small croud of students approaching the car.

"We're not even leaving Japan!" Denki stated as he buckled up.

"LET'S DO THIS!!" Without a care in the world, Dabi stomped down on the gas pedal, and sent the van flying down the road.

**_xXx_**

Iida stared, coughing as the van drove off.

"They just..." He groaned and rubbed his forehead as a minor headache began to form. "This will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to explain to Aizawa sensei..."

"Let's follow them!" Mina, ever the enthusiastic peer, shouted, startling her overly strict classmate.

"You can't be serious? Who knows where they're going, or how long they'll be gone? We could get in trouble for this!" Iida scolded.

"Well, so will Kaminari and Todoroki, but they don't seem to care. I say we follow 'em!" Kirishima, the manly man of the group said. "Besides, we're still teenagers. That excuse still holds up!"

Katsuki scoffed, trying to minimize the bubbling anger in her gut. Now, she may not have wanted to come along with these extras, but the curiosity she had over just what that Deku was hiding, was too much for her to ignore. How could someone so interested, invested and dedicated to heroes suddenly change interests without warning. She knew that little nerd was mocking her in some way. She just couldn't figure out how.

"Bold of you to assume that I would accept that as a viable excuse." Everyone whipped around, finding themselves face to face with none other than Aizawa, who held his same stoic, bored expression.

"S-s-sensei!! Hi!!" Kirishima was shaking where he stood, fear surging through him. "W-we were just uhh.."

"Can it. I know of their actions, and I can't say I can do much. My informant has my hands tied with those two morons."

"Wait, who exactly is your informant?" Toru asked.

"It's that tall extra, obviously." She crossed her arms, scowl never leaving her face.

"His name is Dabi." Aizawa sighed and cracked his neck. "He has a contract with them, so as long as they're in a band, all I can do is allow them to tour and play whenever it's absolutely necessary. Given that half his and the broccoli's monetary gain comes from their performances, I can't, and won't interfere."

"Huh, so you **do** have a heart after all." Sero joked, earning a glare from the older man. "S-sorry..."

"Hmph. Well, seeing as how you won't let this matter go, and I can take full advantage of U.A.'s flexible policy: Pack your shit. It's field trip time!"

**_xXx_**

**Reviews and plot/music requests are encouraged, though won't always be accepted.**


	3. Interlude 1: Talks and Thoughts

**Holy crap, I need to get myself together.**

**I apologise for the procrastination, I have no other excuse.**

* * *

The vans back door slid open, and Dabi jumped in after Denki, holding two bags off snacks and drinks while the blonde carried a large pizza box.

"We got lucky. A mile further and we've would've been screwed." Said Denki, huffing as he sat on the floor, along with Shoto and Izuku. Shoto grabbed the bags from his brother's hands, pulling out the drinks and small foam cups inside.

"I told you to check the engine before we left." Dabi rolled his eyes and opened the box to grabbed a slice. The other three did the same, settling in as they enjoyed their impromptu diner as much as they could.

"I don't actually mind this." Said Dabi. "Reminds me of when we first started out." Izuku groaned.

"Please, don't remind me." Denki snorted.

"What? Those were good times!" The older Todoroki laughed.

"I don't think setting your $600 bass counts as 'good times'" Dabi choked, shooting a look to his brother, who barely held back a smile.

"Traitor!" Laughter erupted from the four teens. "At least I didn't blow up our amps."

"That was ONE TIME!!" The blonde guitarist cried. "One time! And it was an accident!"

"Remember when Shoto got stage fright?" Cold eyes landed on Izuku, who pretended to not have said anything. "What?"

"Har, har." Deadpanned shoto, before smiling once again. "Still, this is better than a cheap motel. Remember the one in Shinjuku?"

Everyone took a moment to remember before shuddering.

"Never again, man. Never again."

"I'm still surprised we even got the van back!" Laughed Izuku. "Still, I wonder how those jerks are doing?"

"Probably dead." Dabi hummed. "Or in jail. Or both."

A blanket of silence fell over the group, and some time later the an was towed to an auto shop, and the boys found a good place to rest.

* * *

Small towns were significantly much more welcoming to bands such as theirs: Most of the youth around Dabi's age welcomed them into their homes to stay, and they were never shy about being themselves, quirkless or not.

As far as they could see, dozens of colorful mohawks, liberty spikes and doc Marten boots had gathered to meet them, all cheering as the band stepped out of the van.

Aizawa hummed as he started the school bus around the mass of punks and skinheads.

"Hm, not a bad crowd." He said mostly to himself. Everyone strained their necks to see past the crowd, and to try and catch a glimpse of their friends.

"Wow, they're really popular, huh?" Kyoya stared at the crowd in awe. "I didn't think I'd be jealous of Denki, but here we are..." Half the class looked at her, both confused and with a similar thought running through their minds.

_Could she be any more obvious?_

Aizawa honked, parting the crowd ad they drove through to a near by hotel. He glanced out to the crowd, spotting someone with wild, spiky blue hair. He clenched the steering wheel tightly and looked straight ahead.

_You can do it!_

He sighed and sped up slightly, too eager to get some rest.

* * *

_"One day you'll fall in love with someone you shouldn't have..."_

Katsuki jolted in her awake, and looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. It took a few secconds to remember just where she was.

"Right... hotel..." She groaned, feeling a small headache forming as she recalled the words Deku had said.

But that wasn't Deku's voice. Well, it sounded eerily similar, but deeper, more gruff. She struggled to recall just where she heard it, but all she could bring up was the feeling of fascination. She quickly gave up, not wanting to dwell on it long enough to get a migraine.

Kicking the covers off, she stood and looked around her shared room; Mina, Momo and Kyoka had been thrown in with her, though the only ones that complained were her and the stony faced girl. Spotting the clock Katsuki saw it was 7:30.

'Enough time to shower before the extras wake up.'

The shower didn't do much to take her still wandering mind off the voice, despite how she tried thinking of other things. Though one thought did come to mind, specifically about why Aizawa had bothered to tail some half baked Punk band, which just happened to have his informant in their lineup. She didn't want to complain though, mostly because of the capture weapon, glare and, no matter how much she denied it, Deku of all people.

She growled and grit her teeth thinking about last week; the venue, the music, his voice, his _eyes_.

_He was..._

She quickly shook her head, erasing the idea. Subconsciously however, she knew why her gut felt like it was tied in a knot.

"Ugh... Today's going to be a long day, I can feel it." Mina groaned loudly from the other side of the door.

"Perfect. Just what I needed." Katsuki grumbled.

* * *

**Next chapter: Probably a gig, or something. Maybe a crash course in REAL Punk rock if it doesn't get too preachy on my end.**

**Please leave reviews, and again, sorry for the wait.**


	4. (AN)

**I'm going to be rewriting this to make it more coherent to myself. The first chapter rewrite is underway **


End file.
